


Dream Big

by GoldTitaniumArmour



Series: Burning Desire [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost immobile, Belly Kink, Chubby bucky barnes, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabbles, Extreme Weight Gain, Fat Bucky Barnes, Fat Sex, Feeding, Helplessness, Immobility, Inflation, Kink Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Stuffing, Swearing, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Weight Gain, fat kink, feederism, i guess, it was all a dream, its not as dark as it sounds I promise, mobility issues, muscle atrophy, nearly immobile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumArmour/pseuds/GoldTitaniumArmour
Summary: A series of dreams Tony Stark has about his boyfriend, Bucky. Only in these he's much, much bigger than usual...(part of a series, this fic and each chapter of it can be read as a stand-alone.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Burning Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Balloon

Tony Stark is lost. Looking around, he's in an average looking, but mostly empty bedroom that he's never seen before, yet feels familiar. He slowly turns in a circle and finds that he feels like he's floating off the ground. More concerningly, this room doesn't have a door, or a ceiling for that matter. This should probably have been Tony's first hint that he's dreaming. 

He rubs his eyes with his fists, thinking he's imagining this, and when he looks up again, there's a massive bed in the center of the room, and Bucky is sitting there crookedly smiling at him. Tony grins back out of habit. The first thing Tony notices about Bucky is that he can't quite make out all his facial features. This doesn't really strike him as odd, and regardless his attention is quickly pulled away to the next interesting thing about his boyfriend. Bucky's naked, and seems a lot bigger than how Tony remembers him. 

Tony's eyes rapidly flick from feature to feature. From Bucky's colossally round, bloated belly that juts skyward, to his limbs which unlike their usual blubbery appearance, look like taut flesh balloons. He doesn't think this is strange either.

Tony strides forward and places a hand on the side of Bucky's stomach, as high as he can reach. He thinks it feels firm, swollen. He pokes it and there's definitely a bit of give. So... maybe not swollen enough? 

He glances at Bucky, who still looks placidly happy. Given his usual personality, this also would've been unusual in the waking world, but dream Tony doesn't know that. He does know that a table of heavy, fattening foods is next to the bed now, and he wants to feed Bucky. It feels like something that he's wanted for ages. 

All the food blurs together as he feeds Bucky, who is pinned down by his own body. Tony thinks that he couldn't move even if he wanted to and he feels a spark inside. Tony shovels more and more pasta, ice cream, cake, and god knows what else down a complacent Bucky's throat. He thinks he can feel Bucky getting any more full, and he can definitely see angry red stretch marks starting to appear across his whole body. Feeling satisfied in his work, he leans down to kiss Bucky and when he straightens up, he's somewhere else.


	2. Immense Struggles

The two of them are in one of Tony's living rooms. Tony is leaning against his bar, swishing amber liquid around his glass. Bucky is laying back on an incredibly comfortable looking couch that Tony doesn't remember having. The tall man looks different, again. Tony squints, trying to figure out what's changed. 

Bucky was breathing heavily, wheezing slightly under the weight of his gelatinous jowls and neck. His thick dimpled hands resting on the protruding shelf of his upper belly, pendulous breasts tugged to either side by gravity. His flabby arms were at a high angle, pushed up and out by the fat on the sides of his chest. Both his elbows and knees were completely cocooned by fat, only recognizable by a small bump. Bucky's legs are spread as wide as possible in an attempt to accommodate his vast stomach, not that he could put his knees together if he tried. Nevertheless, quite a bit of tummy rested on his magnificently padded thighs. The rest of his overhang drooped down to mid-calf when he was sitting like this, the pure adipose slightly discolored in places. His calves, too, were quite thick. Tony thought they might be the size of his own torso. 

No, he didn't notice anything out of place. He's distracted from his thoughts when Bucky opened his eyes and greeted him with a smile, his cheeks scrunching up enough to nearly envelop his eyes as he did so. 

"H-hey baby", Bucky spoke, now noticeably short of breath. "Got anything." He paused. "To eat?" 

For some reason, Tony couldn't remember if they had anything edible in the kitchen that was just around the corner, or if it had been too long since he'd asked JARVIS to get it restocked. Whatever, he knew it would work itself out. 

"Of course, darling," Tony replied, winking at the enormous man. "Coming?"

Bucky nodded reluctantly, and Tony put out both hands, bending his knees to provide the best possible support. Bucky took Tony's comparatively tiny hands in his own, and they slowly pull him into a sitting position. Bucky is huffing with effort, and his face is flushed. So is Tony's, although he notes that oddly, it's not physically uncomfortable. Bucky slowly maneuvers forward, inch by inch, causing his entire body to ripple and jiggle uncontrollably. A few minutes later, he's finally on the edge of the couch, although his ass is big enough that part of it is still touching the couch cushions. 

Tony is breathing heavily now too, but out of arousal. He's rock hard but focused on this task. 

He helps Bucky rock back and forth to build momentum until Bucky feels his legs can hold his weight. Tony thinks it must be at least a few minutes, but his perception of time feels fuzzy. Bucky pushes up as hard as he can while Tony pulls, using all of his body-weight. Bucky is breathing heavily and rapidly as he fights against his own weight. He also has the obvious lack of muscle tone of a man who hasn't so much as stood up and walked on his own in... months, Tony assumes. He doesn't really remember. 

Tony watches as the sack of lard that is Bucky's gut flops down heavily by his knees. Bucky makes a face of pain, presumably from feeling the sudden weight of his belly, or all the pressure on his aching joints, or the burning of his thigh muscles as they try to keep him upright. 

Bucky made slow progress towards the kitchen that was only maybe ten feet away. Each arduous, waddling step only covered a minuscule distance, as his thighs drooped together so much he couldn't bring one past the other without swinging one let out to the side, a motion that would take far too much energy. As he set each foot down, he waited a moment for the rest of his body to stop wobbling before taking another step. Bucky's arms were out to the side more than usual, swinging in an effort to keep his balance and momentum. There was sweat pouring down Bucky's face, and Tony had an arm on Bucky's back, between two rolls of fat to help Bucky balance. It seemed like his center of gravity was different every day. It was also to grope him, of course. 

As they reached their destination at last, the room seemed to fade away around Tony.


	3. Going Down

Tony was straddling Bucky's wide knees, hips aching from being so extended. He was trying to lift Bucky's enormous belly with one arm so he could get the vibrator past his thigh rolls and fat pad, with minimal success. Bucky's stout, weak arms wouldn't be overly helpful, so Tony didn't bother to ask. Tony suddenly realized that he could tilt the bed backward so gravity could lend a hand. He pawed at the remote that suddenly appeared on the bed, trying to keep his balance on his boyfriend's gelatinous thighs. The bed slowly tilted, and Tony poked at the remote again to stop it when it was starting to look like Bucky's chins and breasts might suffocate him. 

Bucky's doughy stomach was now much less heavy on his thighs, although Tony could hear Bucky grumbling about all the weight on his lungs. Pressing the rest of Bucky's belly hang away from his pussy with his hand, he tried to push the much larger man's legs farther apart, to little avail. 

It didn't really matter how wide his legs were spread, his thighs and most of his calves would be touching anyway. They were in this position just about permanently, since Bucky spent all but five minutes in bed each day, if that. The fat had practically molded to the bed, even though Tony suddenly had memories of making Bucky flip over sometimes to avoid bedsores. 

Tony coated his hand in a light layer of lube from the bottle that had appeared in his hand and disappeared when he was finished. Vibrator in hand, he stuck it between Bucky's lumpy thighs. It glided easily, now that there was no friction to fight against. Once nearly half of his forearm had vanished, he felt slick on his fingertips and used his fingers to push back Bucky's considerable mound. Tony inserted the vibrator into his dripping cunt, leaving the string hanging out for later removal. He wiggled it around until he found the spot that made Bucky moan, and then tapped a finger against the button and the thick toy roared to life. Bucky gasped and squirmed as much as he could. 

Tony took his hands away and Bucky whimpered as heavy fat settled back down, rubbing against his pussy and the vibrator. Tony moved around until he was laying on his stomach, his upper body still laying on Bucky's blubbery thighs. Using both arms to hold back Bucky's tummy and fat pad, Tony was able to just get his long tongue far enough to lap at Bucky's engorged clit while still being able to mostly breathe. Unlike if he were awake, he was fully unbothered by the vibration on his face and started going at it. 

Tony licked circles around his clit teasingly, laughing at Bucky's displeased grunt and how much effort making that sound took. Licking a long stripe up from Bucky's hole, he suddenly took Bucky's inch-or-so into his mouth and gently sucked while flicking his tongue under his sensitive clitoral hood. Feeling Bucky's little-used muscles starting to shake, he added in what he knew to be his favorite move and swirled his tongue around Bucky in tight, nerve-igniting circles. 

"aa-AH... d-" Bucky paused to take a deep breath "Don't stop, just like- like that."

So he did, and soon Bucky's whole body was trembling and twitching as he screamed through his orgasm, squirting what Tony's dream mind didn't realize to be an unusual amount and distance, and he just felt his ego swell. He kissed Bucky's inner thigh and removed his face and hands with a squelch. He rolled off of the bed to get wipes to clean up his boyfriend, who looked all fucked out, and as he passed the threshold out of the room, he blinked and was suddenly elsewhere.


End file.
